1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective devices for use in bedding, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disposable sheet protective device wherein the same is securable in a surrounding manner about an individual for protection of bedding underneath the individual in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various devices to protect bedding due to incontinence of individuals is known in the prior art. The prior art has employed a myriad of various devices to accomodate the physiology and geometric peculiarities of various individuals for protection of bedding. The devices have been of a type to overlie the bedding of a bed apparatus, or have been provided for securement to an individual for protection of the bedding. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,474 to Svensson setting forth the use of a pad provided with a lower liquid impermeable layer and an upper absorbent pad, wherein the pad is impregnated with filament members defining compartments for eliminating the spread of liquid throughout the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,002 to Strong sets forth a bodily fluid collection pad positionable between an individual and a mattress of an associated bed formed of an upper pad absorbing portion overlying a liquid impermeable layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,037 to Willington sets forth an incontinent pad arrangement wherein a relatively thin absorbing layer overlies an impervious layer with a thick absorbent layer and an impervious base layer, wherein the central impervious layer includes a window to permit fluid to pass therethrough to the relatively thick layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,503 to Gridel sets forth a protective mattress sheet wherein the waterproof fibers contain liquids by capillary action between a plurality of the layers including an upper wide meshed fabric layer and an underlying waterproof layer defining the pad arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,833 to Mesek sets forth an absorbent pad overlying a liquid impermeable pad wherein the relatively thick absorbing pad may be adhesively bonded to the impermeable pad, wherein a mixture of various fibers provides a unitary and stable configuration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved disposable sheet protective device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction, as well as ease of use, and employment of the device about individuals requiring protection of underlying bedding, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.